Puppies and Lattes
by ParadiseHorror
Summary: Scott/Allison , A/U. Oneshot. She loves her latte in the morning, but over time she finds out she loves something more than that too.


(Second Teen Wolf fanfiction, woop :D. With season 2 over I have to create my own teenwolf fix. There's nothing graphic in this, just fluff between Scott and Allison. This is completely unrelated to the TW plot. Hence the A/U. As a side note, I've noticed a lot of stories get re-uploaded to sites like AO3 or anything else. I do not have an AO3 account and all my fanfiction goes here. So if you see this story re-uploaded somewhere else, or anyones story re-uploaded, please let them know.)

It started on her first day of classes.

She loved a nice warm latte in the morning, what else could she possibly say? Her favorite coffee shop was just around the corner outside her apartment. Allison would roll over and silence her alarm, before throwing on whatever clothes were on the floor to go study at Javarama. A corny name, she agreed, but their decadent coffee drinks offset the cornball factor.

Allison walked up to the counter, eyeballing muffins and scones and other things that go well with a nice hot drink. Books in her hand, she asked the boy behind the counter for a large soy latte with one pump of vanilla syrup. There was something about the soy milk that she just liked better than regular milk. Maybe she was lactose intolerant.

Deep in her own thoughts, she didn't notice the way the boy behind the counter stared at her. He noticed her bright brown eyes and her long, black hair that looked perfect even after tossing and turning in her bed.

"Are you going to take my credit card or ogle me all day?"

Her sharp tongue brought him back to reality. He muttered a nearly audible sorry before running her card through the machine. She didn't intend to be that rude, it just came out.

But as he turned his back to prepare her drink, she found herself staring at his broad shoulders. He was muscular for someone that worked in a coffee shop. He had tan skin, not sprayed on but completely natural.

"Your name?"

His question brought her back to the present. "It's, uhh…Allison. Allison." She avoided his gaze, trying to mask her red hot face, but she knew she was doing a bad job. She went to sit at her usual spot, by the window, looking out into the busy streets of Beacon Hills.

After getting lost in the world of Zoology, she noticed a porcelain cup being slipped onto her table. Her eyes traced the tan hands back to the barista behind the counter that took her credit card.

"You should've told me you wanted it to stay, I wouldn't have had to ask for your name." the boy says smiling. Allison smiles back and she swears he sees his eyes light up, like it pleases him to please her.

"Thank you, uhm…" once again she's at a loss for words. He pulls on his nametag so she can see it clearer.

"Scott. Scott McCall." His name tag has little dogs drawn all over it and squiggly lines, and now he feels kind of dumb showing it to her. But she giggles.

"That's cute. Thank you, for bringing this to me."

He smiles once more and walks back behind the counter. She reaches for the cup and notices there is an A drawn into the foam. Suddenly her ears feel hot and she's wondering why this boy she just met is making her feel this way, as if he's known her for the longest time.

Sometimes as she turns the page in her textbook, she can swear his eyes are on her, and she can feel her ears growing hotter. As she leaves, she swears she can feel him boring holes into her back.

Months later, she finds herself showering and putting on makeup before going to the coffee shop. She wonders if she does this because of him, but she lies to herself.

"Where the hell are you going all dressed up like that?" Her roommate Lydia asked.

Allison doesn't look up from the mirror and says, "I have an early class, I want to look nice."

Lydia says "Putting on makeup isn't going to make you look any more sexy," and rolls over to go back to sleep.

As Allison walks out the door, the redhead sits up sharply and says. "Today's Sunday."

Today, she's excited to see the boy. That's what she's called him all the time, maybe she should start to call him Scott. Scott McCall with the little dogs on his name tag.

On a Sunday morning, the coffee shop is for some reason empty. Maybe people went off to church, but who knows, she would be alone with the boy and that made her happy.

She sees Scott talking to a pale, brown haired boy. He's leaning over the counter, and when the chime from the door rings she can hear him say, "Move, Stiles!"

What a weird name for a person.

The boy moves and smiles at her. She swore that she saw his lips turn into a smirk as she walked by towards the exit, but her brain never registered it.

Before she even approached the counter, Scott was already well on his way preparing her latte. She smiled to herself, as she did every time when he remembered what she wanted.

"You can sit down if you want, I'll bring it to you when I'm done." He says loudly over the milk steamer.

She nods and goes to sit in her usual place. Her zoology textbooks are replaced by a novel. When she hears the clang of the glass being set down on the table, she looks up to say thank you to the boy, but instead she finds that he's at eye level, sitting in the seat across from her.

"Don't you have any customers around this time?" She says, hoping nobody would walk in on them.

"Not really." He says.

"Who was that boy you were talking too?" she says, wanting to make conversation but not wanting to pry.

"He's my best friend and my roommate. I don't have a car, so he gives me a ride in the morning."

After this, they're both at a loss for words, so she just sips her latte quietly.

A few minutes go by before he says,

"Do you want to go on a date?"

She nearly scalds her tongue on her drink out of surprise. Suddenly her head is spinning and she can't tell up from down."

"I, uhhm..," She can't finish her sentence.

"If you don't want to go out I understand, or maybe you have a boyfriend or something." He looks hurt, like when you tell a puppy to go away.

She's still at a loss for words

"I don't have a boyfriend." She says after regaining her composure.

It looks like Scott is about to jump out of the chair when another customer walks through the door. He leaps out of his chair and runs to the counter.

Allison smiles. She's in love with him already.

She rips a page out of her novel and searches her book and rummages through her book bag looking for a pen. All she finds is a highlighter.

When Scott looks back at the table, he sees the girl gone. He goes to collect the empty cup, but it's not empty.

In neon pink highlighter, he finds this scribbled over the text of her book:

Allison Argent

555-5290


End file.
